The World Where Riki's Mine
by PRONTO3000
Summary: Do you believe in miracle? I doesn't believe it at first until I experienced it myself. My love for him has created one. My love for Riki-kun.
1. Miracle

**Author Note: Wow, it's overkill. This is a side project of some sort, so I will update it when I feel like it. ****Enjoy~**

**To Chichiryuutei: You're awesome. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

I, Tokido Saya, stared at the man who I had fought with for a very long time.

He had killed me. Once, twice, thrice, it went on, and on, and on for what feels as long as eternity.

I stared as he lay on the floor, unable to move any of his muscles.

There were 3 bullets mark on his uniform. The bullet Riki-kun and I had shot.

I stared as the game master lay on the floor, as harmless as a sponge.

He pointed the direction of the elevator.

He told us to go to the last floor, the 60th floor.

To find the secret treasure Riki and I had looked for.

We obliged and head to the elevator.

* * *

I, Tokikaze Shun, no, Natsume Kyousuke, stared at the spy named Tokido Saya, whose real identity is a wandering spirit who had entered this world of his, as she walked with Riki to the elevator..

She had made a request.

"It was meant to happen. You can not stay here forever."

"...Then, give me one more chance. After I finished this mission of mine, I will leave this world."

"Could you manage to win this game with one more try?"

"I will. And I have a request."

...And that request was to change the secret within the 60th floor, into a bio-weapon.

Because in order to leave this world, she had to kill herself.

Infected with a lethal virus. It was a perfect reason to shoot yourself.

And she did just that. She entered the room, 'accidentally' break one of the container, get infected and shoot herself as an act of heroism, in order to keep the virus from leaking out of her body.

After her soul had departed from this world, I had planned to 'reset' everything. And I did just that.

I raised my hand, everything within me was 'swallowed' by my hand.

Everything, everything was swallowed, until the only thing left is pure darkness.

Then, I reconstruct everything in my mind, from dirt, seas, rivers, mountains, persons... Everything.

At last, I try to materialize everything I had reconstructed in my mind.

But nothing happens.

At that very moment, I realized that something is very, very wrong.

I do not have any control over this world, the control that I had before.

I wondered. Had the bus in the other world exploded? Am I... Dead?

But no, it is not the answer. Because in the distance, I see a light. A soft, bright light like that of a star.

I approached the light. And there she was, standing right in front of me.

"Tokido Saya! What have you done?!" she was quietly staring at me. As if the reason was very obvious.

"I was reconstructing this world to fit my delicate taste." I rolled my eyes at the 'delicate' part.

"But how did you gain the control of this world? How did you manage to steal it from me?" I asked the most important question.

"...To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself." she answered sheepishly.

I looked at her as if I had just saw an idiot jumping from a 30-stories building.

"Give it back!" I demanded.

"No way." she responded flatly. I could hear her saying something, but I didn't catch it.

Then, a bright light flashed.

I shut my eyes tightly.

The moment I opened them, I was laying in my bed, holding my favorite manga, 'School Revolution', without any memories of what just happened.

"Hm..." I scratched the back of my head. Just what was this feeling that something is off?

I wondered for a moment.

"Ah well." with that statement, I goes back to reading the manga.

Hmm... I wonder what I'll do tomorrow. Maybe I'll take Tokido's suggestion of joining the Little Busters.

* * *

I'm Naoe Riki. A member of the Little Busters, a group of childhood friends who vanquish evil and bring justice to the world!

...But, we had converted it into a baseball team a few days ago.

The Little Busters currently had 5 members. We're short on people, that's why we went around school to invite someone to join us.

The original five member, counting from latest to oldest, would be me, Miyazawa Kengo, Inohara Masato, Natsume Rin, and...

...Tokido Saya.

Yes, Tokido Saya. She was the founder of the Little Busters. She's also the one who suggested that we play baseball, out of all thing.

When I asked why, she answered with hey typical, "It's fun!"

We had gone through many adventures together.

It's fun. Really fun. I wish that this fun will lasts forever, but I know that it's impossible.

Nothing is eternal, after all.

I'm currently laying in my bed, when my hand phone ringed.

I reached my hand to grab it, and then look at the screen.

There, I found a text message from Saya.

"Come to the baseball field. We need to talk." that's what it said.

I wonder if something is wrong.

"Hey, Masato." I called at my roommate softly.

Masato, who's currently doing push-up with his chest muscle (no kidding) looked up at me.

"What's it, Riki?" he responded.

"I'm going to go meet Saya." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said back. A few moment passed, until he suddenly shouted, "WAIT! WHO AM I GOING TO PLAY WITH IF YOU'RE VISITING SAYA?!"

"But how about your muscle? They would become soft muscle if you don't train them right?"

"Hmm... That's right. I don't want my solid muscle to become soft after all, so it can't be helped." He said that, then he returned to doing push-up.

I couldn't help but laugh when I see him doing it. He looks like a caterpillar moving around in a tree branch.

I exited the room and went outside the boys' dorm. Then, I went straight to the baseball field. There, in the middle of the field, stood a figure.

As I approached that figure, I called out, "Hey, Saya!"

The figure turned to face me. I could see her face clearly now.

"R-Riki-kun..." she answered in a somewhat tense voice.

I frowned, "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

She stood silently for a moment, then she moved closer to me.

"Riki-kun... I have something I need to ask to you."

I responded with an, "Eh?"

"But first... Promise me that... Promise me that you would answer my question truthfully."

I was about to ask about what's talking about, but after seeing her serious face, I answered,

"Okay..."

She sighed, she raised he face, she stared at my eyes.

Her lips quivered, she opened them, but no sound seems to be coming out.

"...I-" she stopped herself. Then she tried again.

"...Riki-kun, I-" She stopped herself again. Her face is red for some reason. Then, with all of her might, she tell me this:

"Riki-kun, I like you!"

"Eh..." I paused. "Eh..."

Then, reality slapped me in the face, bringing me out of my frozen state.

"EEHHH?!"

She blushed intensely, and then she say, "G-go out with me!"

Wait, wait, wait, this is a confession isn't it?! No matter how I look at it, this is a confession isn't it?!

We stayed silent for a minute or so.

Then, she break the ice by asking, "So?"

"So...?"

"The answer, baka!" she yelled at me angrily.

"Well, um, ah, uh, eh, am, em, ha, he..." I started spouting nonsense in front of her.

I stopped myself, then tried to calm myself down.

I closed my eyes. Then I asked myself. Do I like her?

Yes, of course. I liked her as a friend. But as lovers?

Do I see her in that way?

...

Then, following my instinct, I closed the distance between us, then I opened my eyes.

In front of me, is the beet red face of Tokido Saya. The girl who just confessed to me.

The girl that saved me from the pain of losing my parent.

The girl who reached her arm to mine.

There's only one answer to her question.

"Saya... I... I like you too. Let's... Let's date!"

Her face. It was at that moment that I realized, that in her face existed the most beautiful smile I'd seen in my life.


	2. Fun

**Author Note: Yahaha~ I'm back with another chapter!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

"…And so, I will be joining the Little Busters from now on." I smiled as the man in front of me, Natsume Kyousuke-san, Rin's older brother, said that.

Saya had recruited him a few days ago, since according to her he looked, "Bored and interesting."

"Welcome to the team!" Masato shouted as he patted Kyousuke-san in the shoulder.

"With you joining us, we had… let's see… one, two, three… hmm…" he sank into deep though as he counted the current members of the Little Busters.

We currently have 5 members, including me, Masato, Rin, Saya, and Kyousuke-san. Kengo couldn't join since he has injured his right arm (he seems very disappointed to be left behind).

"What an idiot. He couldn't even count how many members we had." Rin said loudly.

"Now, now, Rin. I'm sure he is just distracted. I'm sure he could count them if he isn't." I responded to Rin.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't count!" Masato shouted with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"What an Idiot." Rin repeated her assault, "He admitted that he couldn't count."

"Well, I'm sorry that I admitted that I couldn't count!" Masato is now lying on the ground, sobbing.

"R-Rin! Stop! You're breaking him!" I immediately stopped her.

Kyousuke-san, who is standing beside Saya, muttered quietly, "The Little Busters… it looked like such a lively group… I wonder why I didn't join it sooner…"

I heard a cough. We looked at the source of it.

"Masato, could you cry in the corner of the field? Far away from us? I had something important to tell."

Uwah! She's being extra cold today!

Masato, who had been ordered to cry somewhere else, did just that.

He rolled (he doesn't bother walking!) to the corner of the field, leaving a river of tears behind him.

"Now, that the nuisance is gone, I will tell you some important stuff." Saya paused, and then pointed her index finger at me.

"Riki-kun, since we still need 5 other members, you were in charge of recruiting them." it took a while for her words to sink inside my head.

"E-eh?! Me?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Of course. Who else could do it better than you? Masato? Rin? Me? Well, actually I could. But I already recruited Natsume-kun, so you have to search for the other 5 yourself."

"But that's not fair! At least make Rin and Masato do it too!" I protested vainly.

"But Rin couldn't talk with stranger, and seriously. Who would want to join if they're asked by Masato?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Masato just shouted from the corner of the field!

He quickly raised himself from the ground and run here in full speed.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT NO ONE WOULD JOIN IF THEY'RE ASKED BY ME?!" he asked in anger.

"Well, yeah. That's exactly right." Saya said without considering his feeling.

Masato crouched, and muttered quietly, "So everyone thought of me like that… I'm just a nuisance…"

"Now, now, Masato. I'm sure someone would join if they're asked by you." I patted him in the back.

He suddenly jumped like a kangaroo, and proclaimed:

"I will recruit some members! Remember that!" he shouted, and run away toward the boys' dorm.

"Eh, did I go too far?" Saya wondered.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Now, Riki-kun. Go recruit 5 members!" she paused, the proclaimed loudly:

"Game start!"

* * *

The day after that…

"Ano…" I said slowly to one of my classmates.

"Eh, Naoe-kun? What is it?" the male student replied.

"Are you interested in baseball?" I asked him nervously.

"No."

Rejected!

"Etto…" I said slowly to a girl in my class.

"Eh, Naoe-kun is it? Do you need something?"

"Do you like baseball?" I asked the important question.

"What is baseball?" she showed a confused face.

Rejected!

"Um…" I called someone I just met on the corridor.

"…?" she stared at me.

"Er…" I was feeling nervous from the stare.

"…?" she keeps on staring at me.

"Do you speak Japanese?" I finally asked.

The girl shook her head.

Not even rejected! She doesn't really understand what I'm saying!

I sighed. No one seems to be interested in baseball, let alone playing it.

"Kyaaa!" someone yelled behind me.

Suddenly, something collided against my shoulder.

I fell down to the floor, along with the unknown person who had crashed into me.

"Saigusa Haruka! Stop it right there!"

"Ah crap. Sorry~ But I had to go!" along with that short line of words, the person quickly raised herself and ran away from there.

I watched as the person's long purple hair, which is tied into a ponytail, swayed left and right as she ran.

"Don't you dare! You will not escape!" the group of students who is chasing the girl, the shouted.

They chased after her, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

…Just what was that about?

As I lay on the floor, a hand is offered to me.

I raised my head and looked at the owner of that hand.

It's Saya. I take her hand and began to stand on my feet.

"Thanks, Saya." I thanked her with a smile.

She smiled as well.

"No problem. Anyway, have you found any members yet, Riki-kun?" she asked me.

I looked guilty enough for her to form an answer, "So… no luck, huh?"

She sighed, feeling depressed.

Seeing her like that, I feel depressed as well.

We both fall into the pit of depression.

Until, a bright ray of light shined at us, literally.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" I shouted as the bright light assaulted my eyes.

Suddenly, the light is turned off. It took a while for my vision to go back.

After it did, I looked for the source for that light.

A few meters from us, stood the girl who had crashed into me just now. She's holding a flashlight in her hand.

"Yahaha~ Sorry! You two just looked so depressed that I couldn't help but shine a ray of hope at both of you~" the girl said sheepishly.

"Don't do that! And how did you get here so fast?! Aren't you being chased by the Disciplinary Committee just now?!" I shouted at her.

"Oh that. I'm not sure myself~" she said happily. This girl… she is unbelievable.

"Saigusa Haruka! How did you get here so fast?!" the group of the Disciplinary Committee members shouted at her.

"Oops, gonna run. Bye~" she ran away. Again.

"GET HER!" the group of students continued to chase after her.

Both Saya and I looked at each other.

She shrugged her shoulder, and said, "Anyway, we don't need to do baseball practice this afternoon since the field is being used by the softball team."

"Ah, I see." I said slowly.

"Ne, Riki-kun." Saya called me.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go shopping this afternoon!" she suggested.

I let her words sink into my mind for a moment, and when it did, I blushed.

W-w-w-w-wait! T-this is… this is a date isn't it?! She just asked me to go on a date with her!

Saya stared at me as I tried to calm myself.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Sure."

Well, that's what it's supposed to sound like. But what came out is this:

"S-s-s-u-u-r-r-e!" I stammered due to my nervousness.

She laughed.

"Hahaha!"

"D-don't laugh! I was nervous, okay?!" I defended myself.

She didn't stop, however.

"Ha-hahah-aha!" she tried to stop herself from laughing, but failed.

"Come on, stop it already!" I begged her.

"Ahaha… Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

She went silent, and asked quietly, "So? Will you come?"

I turned my head away from her due to my embarrassment, and nodded.

"…Sure." I said.

She is also looking away, so I couldn't read her expression.

Something tells me that she is just as nervous as me though.

"Okay. Let's meet at the school gate at 3 o'clock." As she said that, the bell ringed.

"Ah, class is about to start! See you later, Riki-kun!" she hurriedly walked toward her classroom.

I stared at her shrinking back until I couldn't see it anymore.

I turned my body and head towards my own classroom.

"A date… huh?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

When the last class ends, I hurriedly head toward my room.

I head inside the bathroom, take a bath, brushed my teeth, spray some perfume to myself, and changed into my casual clothes.

I wear a pair of dark blue jeans along with a black shirt and a brown jacket.

I stared at my reflection on the mirror, slapped my cheeks twice, and shouted, "Yosh!"

I went straight toward the school gate, but found no one there.

"Eh, where's Saya?" I glanced at my digital watch, and the time showed on the screen is…

2 PM.

"Whaaa-?! I went here 1 hour early?!" I was so eager to it that I didn't even bother to check the time!

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

Should I go back? That's the most logical choice, but I choose to wait here anyway.

It just 1 hour after all!

…2 hours later…

I raised my head as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me.

There, walking slowly toward me with a red mark on her left cheek is Saya.

She rubbed her cheek while looking away from me.

Silence covered the atmosphere, until she shouted in embarrassment, "Yeah, I'm late because I overslept! It's funny right?! Pure idiocy right?! So stupid that you wanna laugh all day right?! Laugh! Hahahahaha~"

I face palmed. I should've stayed in my room after all…

I sighed, and then smiled.

"It's okay. I didn't wait that long." I lied.

Saya stared at me, and then blushed.

"Y-you don't have to lie! Just laugh, would you?!" she shouted while looking away from me.

"…You're just too kind, Riki-kun…" she muttered quietly.

I moved my body forward, and taken her hand into mine.

Saya showed me a confused face.

"Let's go." I tugged her hand while saying that.

She let hung her mouth open for a moment, until a smile formed in her lips.

"…Yeah. Let's."

With that, both of us went on our first date…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else at the moment…

"Everyone! I bought 6 members for the tea- eh, where's everyone?" Masato wondered as he gazed at the field, that's being used by the softball team.

Suddenly, his phone ringed.

He picked it from his pocket, and stared as a message appeared on the screen.

'_Oh, I forgot to tell you, but we didn't have practice today.'_

"ARGH! WE DIDN'T HAVE PRACTICE TODAY!" he shouted loudly.

"Um, Inohara-san? Where are the baseball team you're talking about?" a short guy behind him asked.

"Yeah, there's no team here except the softball team." another guy said.

"This is a joke right? Hahaha. How funny. Thank you for wasting our time." a girl he had recruited said, and then left.

The others followed her, leaving him to stand alone in the corner of the field.

"WHY?!"


End file.
